omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Mac
|-|Little Mac (2009)= |-|Little Mac (1987)= |-|Little Mac (1994)= |-|Giga Mac= Character Synopsis Little Mac is the main protagonist in the Punch-Out!! series of games. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C | 9-B | At least 9-B Verse: Punch-Out!! Name: Little Mac Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Three-time Championship Boxer Special Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Skilled boxer | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman stamina, Transformation (Into Giga Mac) | Enhanced strength and durability. Destructive Ability: Street level (Managed to defeat Mike Tyson at his peak) | Wall level (Defeated Mr. Sandman, who destroyed a small building with a few punches and Don Flamenco, who can punch a bull so hard that he knocked it tens of meters in the air, which would be around this level) | At least Wall level (Significantly more powerful than Little Mac, but to an unknown degree) Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Outmatched Piston Hondo, who outsped a bullet train and caught katanas for training.) | At least Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Ability: Peak Human | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Ability: Street Class (Comparable to full power Mike Tyson) | Wall Class '''(Should be comparable to Mr. Sandman and Don Flamenco) | At least '''Wall Class Durability: Street level (Took hits from Mike Tyson) | Wall level (Took hits from Don Flamenco and Mr. Sandman who destroyed a building in a fit of rage ) | At least Wall level (Larger and more durable than Little Mac) Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman (Varies between fights in Punch Out Wii: from 7 to 55 hearts of stamina) Range: Standard melee range of approximately 5' 7" (Extended melee range with Giga Mac by virtue of size) Intelligence: Average; skilled boxer prodigy. Weaknesses: Holds back sometimes. Loses stamina when hit or when his punches are blocked. | May turn back into Little Mac by taking damage. Notable Feats: Beat Myke Tyson, Mr.Sandman and Don Flamenco Versions: Myke Tyson's Punch-Out!! | Punch-Out!! Wii | Giga Mac Other Attributes List of Equipment: Boxing Gloves and Boots Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'K.O. Punch: '''A move first introduced in '''Punch-Out!!.' In order for Little Mac to use this move he needs to fill in the Power Meter by either hitting his opponents or taking damage. When the Power Meter is full Little Mac is able to unleash a devastating attack that is powerful enough to knockout an opponent despite them having full health. There are four types of K.O Punch attacks. **'Uppercut:' A uppercut to hit the enemy in the head. **'Hook:' A strike to his opponent in the stomach. **'Rapid Jab:' Fast punches to his opponent's head. **'Rapid Hook:' Fast blows to the victims body. *'Star☆Uppercut:' By landing multiple blows on an opponent, Little Mac gains a Star☆Uppercut, a powerful attack that deals a large amount of damage. These stars Mac can build up to three stars, with each star tripling the attack's power. *'Giga Mac:' Giga Mac is a powered-up version of Little Mac. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after he punches the opponent at certain times. Giga Mac has moves that range from a wind-up punch to an overhead Double Axe Handle. He can also earn Stars just by posing and can also reset the amount of time he can remain in this form. Can still be hurt in this form, but to a slightly lesser degree. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artist Category:Boxers Category:Teens Category:Heroes Category:Rage Power Category:Transformation Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 9